


Under Cover of Darkness

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Sad Dean, Sad Sam, Season Finale, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are trapped in the Impala by The Darkness. Completely blind and losing hope, they only have each other to turn to. Things happen between them under the cover of darkness that they have both tried to ignore for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My grateful thanks to my wonderful beta somersault_j, for her help, suggestions and support with this story. I realize this is probably not a good time to post a new fic with all the amazing fics out there via Summergen and other challenges, but I started this just after the S10 finale, and then RL and Summergen took precedence, so I have only just finished it. So I hope you'll enjoy it - comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer -I do not own the characters of Sam and Dean Winchester and will not profit from this story, it is purely for my fellow fans entertainment.

Dean watched in horror as the inky black cloud overwhelmed him, covering him completely. He thought this was the end - no heaven, no hell, no purgatory - just him alone in eternal darkness. He wanted to scream in rage and fear, but then he realized that he was still gripping Baby’s steering wheel and still sitting in her comforting embrace. Tentatively he removed one hand from the wheel and reached out. He felt Sam’s arm and seized hold of his sleeve.

“S-Sammy?” his voice sounded small and fucking scared. He swallowed and tried again, “Sam?”

“Dean,” Sam answered, sounding equally terrified, “what the hell?”

“You okay?” Dean tried to see something, anything, but there was nothing; his hands gripped both Sam and his Baby harder, needing an anchor.

“Yeah, apart from being completely freaked out!” Sam gave a shaky laugh.

“Me too, this is some weird shit,” he responded.

“D’you think it’s come for us?” Sam asked. “Because…because of what we’ve done?”

Dean hoped that it had just come for them; he really didn’t want to be responsible for covering the world in this darkness, whatever the hell it is. He couldn’t think of anything to say to Sam in answer, so he released his hold of Sam’s sleeve and fumbled to locate the radio. He fiddled with the controls but found nothing - no music, no inane chatter, no adverts and no news - not even any static.

“Shit,” he muttered, his heart beating so fast he was sure Sam could hear it.

“Should we try getting out?” Sam asked, his large hand finding Dean’s knee and resting on it, comforting them both.

“I dunno. If we can’t see…” Dean rubbed his eyes with his hand, stupidly hoping there would be some glimmer of light, some shape, just something.

“Fuck,” Sam sighed and Dean could tell how scared he was by the quiver in his voice, “we’re so screwed.”

Dean shivered with the realization that only a short time ago he had said the words “Close your eyes Sammy”, when he had been prepared to sacrifice Sam for the sake of the world. Perhaps he had done it, killed his little brother, killed the one person he loved, sliced off his head, murdered him like The Mark had wanted him to, and now he was alone. Perhaps this was where Death had sent him, the place where he couldn’t hurt anyone.

“Come here,” Dean whispered, needing to feel Sam and needing to know he wasn’t just in his imagination. “Sammy, please come here.”  
Sam shifted and was soon next to Dean; he could feel his warmth and he sighed, circling Sam with his right arm and pulling him close.

“Dean, what…?” Sam asked, but he didn’t pull away.

“I’m freakin’ out here, Sam,” Dean confessed, “I need to know you’re here with me.”

“I’m right here, Dean, freakin’ out too!” Sam admitted.

“I think I pissed Death off,” Dean muttered, “ya know, killing him an’ all.”

“No, it’s my fault,” Sam sighed, ignoring Dean’s very lame attempt at humor. “I should never have kept that damned book; you were right.”

Dean wanted to tell Sam it wasn’t his fault and that it would all be okay, but a tight knot in his stomach wouldn’t let him. He had warned Sam, and he had told him there would be a high price. Yet he knew it was his fault too, for taking on the Mark in the first place; he had been stupid, reckless and full of useless, pathetic self-loathing.

“I think we’re both to blame here, Sammy,” Dean finally said, reaching up to stroke his brothers face, unsurprised to find it wet with tears. 

Sam buried his face in Dean’s shoulder and sobbed. Dean couldn’t cry; he was just numb. Everything had happened so quickly; he had killed Death, and, even if he had only sent him back to wherever he usually lurked temporarily, it was not a good thing to have done. 

Understatement of the millennium there, he thought. Then the weird lightning had removed The Mark, and he was back, he was himself again. And best of all he was with Sam.

Then the black clouds had approached, and for the first time in years, Baby’s rear wheel had gotten stuck in a fucking rut and now here they were. Holy shit, they were in big trouble.

“Hey, don’t cry, Sammy,” Dean whispered, “perhaps this is some weird dream or Death playing a trick on us. We’ll just wait it out.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam sniffed, “it’s just so overwhelming, Dean. There’s nothing, no sound, no light, nothing but you and me.”

“And Baby, don’t forget her,” Dean chided, “you’ll hurt her feelings.”

They sat for a while in the oppressive silence, both lost in their thoughts and fears, until Sam’s stomach growled loudly.

Dean chuckled and pushed them apart. “I think there’s some candy in the glove compartment, and some water in the back.” He wasn’t entirely sure; his memories of the last few days were of anger, rage and not much else.

“I’ll see what I can find; we could use a torch too,” Sam added.

“In the trunk,” Dean grumbled, “everything useful is in the fucking trunk.”

Sam climbed clumsily over the seat, almost kicking Dean in the face and rummaged around in the back. “Aha!” he yelled, “got it, and what feels like a bag of potato chips.”

“Well, at least we won’t starve,” Dean replied, deciding not to add “yet” to the sentence.

“What if this is it, Dean?” Sam asked, “What if we’re stuck in here, we’ll die…”

“Don’t go there Sammy, don’t,” Dean pleaded, knowing they were both close to despair already.

“Okay,” Sam muttered, as much to reassure himself as to respond to Dean, “I’m okay; we’re okay.”

Sam handed Dean the water and chips, then climbed back over to the front, this time catching Dean’s ear with his foot.

“Ow!” Dean protested, “Watch where you put your feet!”

Sam started to laugh and Dean grumbled “What’s funny?”

“Can’t see…can’t watch where I put anything!” Sam chuckled and Dean joined in, both of them laughing hysterically.

Dean took deep breaths and calmed down a little, his chest aching from the frenzied laughter. “Stop, stop it, Sammy,” he murmured as he patted his brother’s arm, “take a breath, that’s it.”

“Fuck,” Sam groaned at length, “never knew laughing could hurt.”

“Here, have some water,” Dean moved the bottle into the darkness and Sam’s hand closed around it, their fingertips touching.

They ate the bag of potato chips and drank some water. Dean tried the radio again; once again there was nothing, and he angrily punched the dashboard.

“Fuck this!” Dean growled, reaching to open the car door.

“Dean, don’t go out there,” Sam pleaded.

The car door wouldn’t budge. Dean fumbled to unlock it, but it wasn’t locked, and it wasn’t moving. “Fuck!” he yelled. “What the fucking fuck!”

“Dean, calm down,” Sam’s hand brushed against his arm, and then grabbed it. “We need to keep it together.”

“Why? What’s the fucking point?” Dean spat out. “We’re trapped here in some fucking black hole and we’re totally fucking screwed!”

“Please, Dean, don’t lose it, I can’t…” Sam sobbed, “I’m so scared Dean, I-I know you are too, but we got each other, and we-we gotta keep each other going.”

Dean’s body slumped as his adrenaline rush left him. He felt exhausted, bone-tired and utterly hopeless; but he had Sam. That was the only comfort and he hated to think what would happen when they both lost their shit at the same time.

“Sorry,” he managed to whisper before Sam pulled him across the seat and into his strong arms.

“Get some rest, Dean, we probably both should,” Sam murmured, stroking his hair.

Dean relaxed against Sam’s hard chest and the rhythm of Sam’s breathing relaxed him. Soon Sam was snoring softly, but sleep eluded Dean.

The past few months carrying The Mark had been a living nightmare for Dean, leaving him completely mentally, physically and emotionally drained. Yet here they were again; one life-or-death crisis over, the next one already grabbing them by the balls - their lives were just one shit-storm after another. Sam had saved him, again, brought him back from the brink. He had almost lost himself to The Mark; almost let Death send him away to some place where he couldn’t hurt anyone, which had sounded like a great idea at the time. But he realizes now that would have been a living death for him, and he shudders at the thought of an eternity alone, just him and the fucking Mark, gloating at him from his arm and inside his head. Dean thought the agonies of Hell would be preferable, as he had always feared being alone more than anything.

Sam grunted and sighed above him, and Dean reached up, locating and then gently stroking Sam’s cheek. Sam didn’t move again and Dean settled back against the solid muscle of Sam’s shoulder. He felt safe and loved encircled in Sam’s strong arms and thought of all the times he had wanted to be held like this by his brother.

And the more Dean thought about it, the more he knew this was his fault; he was sick, he was twisted and perverted, because Sam was his brother; how could he want anything more between them? Dean had held him as a baby in his arms, wiped his snotty nose as a kid…what the fuck was wrong with him? And this was his punishment, for wanting to be in Sam’s arms and for wanting to be fucked by him – now he was in his brother’s arms, but not in the way he had always wanted.

It was his deepest secret, his darkest desire and he thought perhaps that’s what The Darkness did - it gave you your darkest desire but twisted it.

Sam moaned in his sleep “Dean, no, don’t,” and Dean jerked away from him, thinking in that moment that Sam knew somehow, that he knew Dean was a monster. The sudden movement roused Sam; he yawned and swore softly. “Fuck, so it wasn’t a nightmare then.”

“Nope, sorry,” Dean gasped, unable to breathe normally.

“You okay?” Sam asked and Dean didn’t need to see that familiar face to know Sam’s frown of concern would be there.

“Peachy,” Dean moved further away from Sam and found the steering wheel again. He gripped it tight, hoping to ground his beating heart and racing brain.

Sam started to fumble around and Dean heard a rustling noise.

“Gummi bear?” Sam asked, and Dean shook his head, forgetting how pointless that was.

“Dean?” Sam spoke again after a few minutes.

“Yeah?” Dean grunted, feeling both grateful to hear Sam’s voice and annoyed at having to speak, which meant having to think and having to provide answers.

“D’you think this is it?” Sam asked again, “That we’re stuck here, like, forever?”

“Sure as hell hope not,” Dean grunted, putting on his mask of bravado. “Perhaps it’s passing, it will move on someplace else. Or we’ll find a way to get out and-and get help.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam murmured, “I should’ve listened to you; I should have buried that fucking book, thrown it in the ocean, anything.“

“I know you are, Sammy,” Dean moved his hand through the blackness and located Sam’s knee. “I’d say sorry for almost killing you, but that word just ain’t big enough.”

“Fuck, our lives are so messed up,” Sam sighed.

“Damn straight,” Dean chuckled mirthlessly. 

“It wasn’t you, Dean, I know that,” Sam responded.

“Thanks for pulling me back,” Dean whispered, adding “but you were wrong, I’m not good,” Dean confessed, finding it easier to bare his soul into the darkness, “I’ve kept a huge, dark, fucking crazy-ass secret for years.”

“I know,” Sam whispered and Dean’s heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

“What-what d’you mean?” he spluttered.

“I’ve known for years, Dean,” Sam replied, talking quietly and gently like he didn’t want to spook him. “The way you look at me, the way you care more about me than anyone or anything, including yourself, the way you hate yourself so much and - and the things you say in your sleep.”

“Fuck …” Dean breathed out, wishing now he hadn’t confessed; hell, he hadn’t even gotten that far.

“I love you too, Dean,” Sam murmured, his large hand groping at Dean until he located his hand and grabbed it, “and it’s not just your secret.”

“What d’you mean?” he repeated, hardly able to believe his ears.

“This,” Sam’s whole body lurched towards Dean and was plastered against him as Sam’s mouth clumsily met with Dean’s eyebrow. “Dude, a little help here!”

Dean lifted his trembling hands and gripped Sam’s head, helping both their mouths to find the other. Dean held his breath as Sam’s lips met his; it was all he had ever wanted, all he had ever needed. But not like this, never like this.

Sam pulled back with a sigh. “Stop it, Dean, stop thinking,” he entreated, his hands reaching up to stroke Dean’s face. “I don’t need to see your beautiful face to know you’re stressing out.”

“I’m not fuckin’ beautiful, I’m ruggedly handsome!” Dean retorted and Sam laughed, really laughed, not the hysteria of earlier. Dean’s heart skipped a beat, he couldn’t remember the last time Sam had laughed, and even his smiles recently had been tinged with sadness.

“I love you so much,” Sam breathed, “if this is the end of everything, I’m happy I get to spend it with you.”

Suddenly Sam shifted, his body sliding on top of Dean’s, pushing him back against the driver’s door. Dean’s head hit the window but he didn’t care. Sam, his Sammy, was on top of him and had just kissed him.

“Holy shit, Sammy,” Dean breathed, “we can’t…”

“Why the hell not?” Sam growled, his hands moving up to hold Dean’s head gently but firmly. He kissed Dean, on the nose first but moving down to his lips on the second attempt. “Fuck, wish I could see you!”

“Sammy, I want this, but it’s wrong…” Dean protested, but it sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

“Shut up and kiss me, now!” Sam demanded, rocking his body against his and Dean could feel his little brother’s not so little dick hard against his own.

Fuck it, Dean thought, what the hell do we have to lose? Could this whole mess get any worse?

Dean reached up and held Sam’s head, his fingers lightly gripping the silky hair. He briefly wondered if he would ever see the sunshine glinting on Sam’s hair, making it shine, but Sam was kissing him now, and all thought seemed to leave him. Sam’s lips crushed his own and then Sam’s tongue licked his lips and he opened them, letting Sam in, Sam, his Sammy.

As Sam tongue-fucked Dean, his hands moved down, over his wide shoulders and down his sides until he moved them around to fumble with Dean’s belt.

Dean pushed Sam’s hands away and swiftly undid his belt; he didn’t need to be able to see to do that particular maneuver. Sam actually growled as his hand touched Dean’s dick, and he stuck his tongue further inside his mouth. Dean’s body shuddered, his senses overwhelmed with the new feelings of Sam in his mouth and touching him.

“Fuck…Dean…want you…want you naked,” Sam grumbled as he tried to push Dean’s jacket off, “too many fucking clothes.”

Dean laughed and grabbed Sam’s hands, chuckling, “Whoa, slow down tiger; we can’t see nothin’, so it’s gonna be easier if we just undress ourselves.” Dean paused, the enormity of what he had said, of what they were doing, suddenly hitting him.

“Okay,” Sam agreed, shifting back slightly as he started to undress. Dean was frozen; he had wanted this for so long, but not like this, he wanted to be able to see Sam, to actually look at every inch of that long body after years of stolen glances. He wanted to drink in the sight of Sam’s honeyed skin and to see his dimples when he smiled. “Dean?” Sam’s hand located his arm. “C’mon, please.”

“Sammy, I…” Dean started to protest just as Sam’s hand dropped down and caressed his already hard dick. “Fuck, don’t…”

“Don’t bail on me now, Dean,” Sam implored, “please, I need you, I need this.”

Dean could never say no to Sammy for long; he gave a shaky sigh and removed his jacket, his shirt, and then his t-shirt, whispering, “You’re right, Sammy, too many fucking clothes!”

Sam chuckled as he moved his hands over Dean’s naked chest, rubbing little circles over and around Dean’s nipples, making him moan. Dean lifted his own hands up and traced the muscles of Sam’s body, from his shoulders down his strong arms, then back up and over his chest.

“Fuck, Dean, you feel so good,” Sam gasped as Dean’s thumbs slid across his nipples. They were both hard now, Sam had pushed his jeans and briefs down, and Dean could feel his dick brushing against his own. He wanted more, needed more, all doubts and worries forgotten in the heat of the moment.

“Want you….Sammy, want you inside me,” Dean groaned.

Sam stopped moving, and once again Dean could imagine the frown on his face. “Really?” he spluttered, “I didn’t think you’d… I mean I always wanted, I just assumed…”

“Dude, stop talking, just fucking do it!” Dean was pushing his own jeans down as he spoke.

“I haven’t, you know, with a man,” Sam confided and Dean just knew he was blushing.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean reassured him, realizing that Sam was nervous, “I have, and you just need to open me up a little with your fingers. We ain’t got nothing to use as lube so you’ll have to suck your fingers, or I can suck ‘em.”

“Holy shit, Dean,” Sam gasped, then his nose collided with Dean’s before they managed to find their lips and kiss again, Sam breaking away to kiss Dean’s neck, then his chest, each nipple and then his belly button.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, Sammy, oh God,” Dean muttered as Sam kissed his skin. His hands were in Sam’s hair, and when Sam’s lips kissed his dick, his body arched up towards him, wanting more.

Sam kissed and sucked Dean’s dick, a little tentatively, and Dean realized he probably hadn’t done this before, but he didn’t mind, he wanted Sam inside him more than anything else right now.

“Sammy, please,” he begged, “please fuck me.”

Sam’s breathing was heavy now, like he’d just come back from running. “Dean, oh fuck, want you, want you so bad.”

Dean ran his hands down his legs to grab them behind the knees and pull them back, giving Sam room to move. Sam’s hands traveled over Dean’s dick, his balls, his thighs and finally his hole. Dean could hear Sam’s breathing become more ragged as he ran his spit-slicked fingertip around Dean’s hole, pushing in slightly, making them both groan.

“Dean, is this okay?” Sam whispered. “Wish I could see your face.”

“It’s good Sammy, real good,” Dean coaxed, “you can add another.”

Sam took a deep breath and Dean felt a second finger enter him.

“Move ‘em, Sammy, fuck, please, move ‘em,” Dean half-instructed and half-pleaded.

Sam did as he was told, wriggling his fingers around as Dean moaned, arching his back and wanting more. No one had ever touched him like this, with so much love and adoration, not even Lisa. The years of love and repressed emotions between them seemed to make every touch super-charged; Dean was starting to think it was all in his imagination; it was all too good to be true.

“Dean…” Sam’s voice sounded unsure in the darkness, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, realizing that as they couldn’t see each other, Sam needed to hear him to know that he was alright. “You’re doing great….fuck…you can add another one…”

Sam slid a third finger in, moving them more confidently inside Dean, reassured by Dean’s moans of pleasure and his litany of ‘yeah, God, Sammy and fuck.’

“Dean, I wanna, I need…” Sam pleaded and Dean, stupefied by his own impending orgasm, nodded.

“Please, Dean, I’m so close, need to come inside you,” Sam tried again.

“Fuck, yeah, yes, please, Sammy, want you,” Dean responded, remembering to vocalize his response this time.

Dean wanted to touch his own dick, it was so hard and ready right now, but his hands were occupied holding his legs apart, as this was Sam’s first time and they still couldn’t see any-fucking-thing. When Sam removed his fingers and nudged against Dean’s hole with the tip of his dick, Dean almost came from the very thought that he was about to be fucked by his little brother. At last.

Dean kept talking, letting Sam know he was doing okay, but as Sam slid inside him, Dean’s vocabulary narrowed to just one word - “fuck”. Then as Sam started to pump in and out of him, Dean screamed as he came, untouched, all over his stomach.

Sam groaned “holy fuck” and swiftly followed Dean, pumping his load deep inside. Dean had never felt such a connection with anyone; it was like he had only been half a person all his life and now he was whole; it was coming home, to the one place he was meant to be. He wondered when he turned into such a sap, especially when he realized he was crying.

“Shit, Dean, I’m sorry,” Sam apologized as soon as he heard Dean’s hitched sobs.

“No, you didn’t hurt me, I’m just…” Dean’s sobs stopped him from saying more. Sam pulled out carefully and they fumbled to get into a position to hold each other. Dean wasn’t surprised that Sam was also crying now, he always was such a big girl, he thought fondly.

They lay for a long time just holding each other, relishing the skin-on-skin contact, until they started shivering from the cold air and had to get dressed as best they could.

Sam started to laugh, saying, “How the hell will we know whose clothes we’re wearing?”

“Sammy, we just swapped bodily fluids, so I don’t think we need to worry about wearing the wrong clothes,” Dean replied dryly, making Sam laugh even more. “Hey, you’re not getting all hysterical on me again, are ya?” Dean asked, only half-joking.

“Nah, I think I’m on a natural high,” Sam responded, groping around until he found what he was looking for, “and I’ve found the water, there’s probably enough left for a swig or two each.”

“Great, you go first,” Dean informed him – Sammy always came first – as he settled back down on the seat. He heard Sam undo the bottle and take two long swigs.

“Here,” Sam offered, but it took a couple of attempts before the bottle and Dean’s hand met.

“Stupid fucking darkness,” Dean muttered, then drank some water, carefully leaving a little behind in the bottle.

Sam maneuvered himself down to lie next to Dean, asking, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda nice but I’m never gonna admit I like snuggling,” Dean grumbled good-naturedly.

“I wish I could’ve seen you,” Sam said as his hand moved up Dean’s chest, along his neck and then his fingertips stroked Dean’s lips.

“Me too, and I-I wish we’d been more honest, Sammy,” Dean confided. “We’ve wasted so much time.”

“No regrets then?” Sam asked and Dean could visualize his earnest expression. “About us?”

“Yeah, I got one,” Dean replied pretending to be sincere, “we’ve proved that douche-bag angel Zachariah right – remember he said we were erotically co-dependent?”

“Ah, but we weren’t then, so the douche-bag angel was wrong,” Sam chuckled and Dean joined in, their laughter filling the Impala. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Dean’s head on Sam’s shoulder.

 

Dean woke up with a stiff neck, and groaned as he opened his eyes. It was still dark and his heart sank. When would this end? Would they starve to death stuck inside his Baby? As he blinked again he saw a light through the back window; he sat up to look closer and gave a whoop of joy when he realized it was the moon.

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean shook his brother’s shoulder, amazed that he could actually see the outline of Sam’s shoulder in the moonlight.  
“Wha’s up?” Sam grumbled.

“It’s gone; the darkness, it’s gone!” Dean exclaimed, hardly able to believe it.

“Nah, it’s still dark,” Sam muttered, then sat up, almost falling off the seat. “Fuck! I can see you!”

“Yeah, me too,” Dean reached out and ruffled Sam’s hair affectionately.

Dean opened the car door and half-climbed half-fell out onto the ground. It was cold and windy, but he could see the moon and stars now, too. Sam tumbled out after him and they danced around hugging each other and laughing.

The sky was getting light when they climbed back into the Impala, and it felt like a miracle.

“So I guess now we find a motel,” Sam sighed, “and work out how much damage The Darkness has caused…”

“Nah, we find a motel, I introduce you to the wonders of shower-sex and then we stay in bed for a week. Sometimes we might even sleep,” Dean responded with a wink at Sam.

“Hey, I’ve had shower-sex before!” Sam complained.

“Not with me, you haven’t!” Dean retorted, chuckling.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, after a few moments of silence.

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember if we’d had shower sex, Sammy!” Dean responded, knowing full well what Sam meant.

“You can be such a jerk, y’know?” Sam swatted Dean’s arm gently.

“I know, but I’m your jerk!” Dean started the engine and listened to Baby’s purr. He could do this; he knew he could talk to Sam now, about anything, about everything, because now Sam shared his biggest secret. “I’m sure, Sammy. I think we deserve a little vacation. And Sammy, I almost killed you yesterday, I almost lost you.” Crap, perhaps bearing his soul while driving wasn’t such a good idea after all. He ran his hand over his eyes, whisking away the tears. “You’re everything to me, Sammy; you’re my family, my home, my best friend and my soul mate. I don’t give a shit about us being brothers, nothing in our messed up lives has ever been normal so why should our sex lives be any different?”

“Dean, wow, I can’t believe it,” Sam replied, “I guess I thought you’d put up your walls again and we’d go back to normal – as normal as we ever are.” He gave a wry laugh. “I don’t give a shit about committing incest either, hell, we’ve committed most other sins!”

“I don’t know what the future holds for us, Sammy,” Dean glanced over at him and Sam placed his hand on Dean’s knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Neither do I, Dean, or what we’re gonna face tackling The Darkness,” Sam replied, “but I know we’ll be facing it together. And that’s the best thing that’s come out of all the fucked-up crazy since you took on The Mark.”

“Amen, brother, amen.” Dean grinned and turned the cassette player on, blasting out “Back in Black” as Baby hit the road and they embarked on their next save-the-world mission, together.


End file.
